


Иногда они возвращаются

by suricate



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 04:39:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15526221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suricate/pseuds/suricate
Summary: вечеринка в Хокинсе опять удалась





	Иногда они возвращаются

От новой подружки Билли пахнет земляникой и персиками.

Он лапает ее в машине. Пролезает под лазурный свитер крупной вязки, гладит часто вздымающуюся грудь. 

— Мы опоздаем, — смущенно хихикает Вики.

Ей одновременно и хочется ему дать, и страшно. Она ещё ни с кем в жизни не спала, хоть и делает вид, что многое повидала. Она тоже, как и Билли, из недавно приехавших в Хокинс, их семья перебралась из Вирджинии в прошлом году. Отца перевели работать в Индианаполис, туда всего час отсюда машиной. 

Билли заводит руку ей за спину, перебирает пальцами позвонки. Невзначай оттягивает бретельку и отпускает, щёлкая по коже. 

— Дура-ак! — тянет Вики. Упирается руками в его грудь. — Пойдём, Сэм ждёт.

Билли скучно. Он спорит сам с собой, сможет ли справиться с застежкой одной рукой. Другая гладит Вики по горлу.

— Без нас не начнётся, — говорит Билли. 

Застежка поддаётся, Вики то ли вскрикивает, то ли всхлипывает.

— Мы же оба этого хотим, — говорит Билли.

В салоне душно. В расширившихся синих глазах Билли видит своё ухмыляющееся отражение. Он не зря остановился под единственным горящим фонарем на улице. По крыше бесцеремонно стучат.

Он вываливается наружу, хлопает Томми по плечу. От того уже несёт крепким. Ночь зимнего бала, пьяное рождество, в этот раз у единственной на весь Хокинс готки. В салоне «камаро» Вики поспешно застегивается и подкрашивает губы, делая вид, что ничего не произошло. Билли не сомневается, что она даст ему ещё до полуночи. У Саманты неплохой дом, стоит на отшибе. Родителей не будет до понедельника, так что зависать можно хоть до утра. Двор огорожен плотной стеной деревьев и полон народа. Тут собрались все старшие классы и даже некоторые выпускники. 

— Харрингтона видел, — докладывает Томми, пока Билли закуривает. — Ты его не узнаешь.

— А? — отзывается Билли. — Это кто?

— Да ладно тебе!

Вики наконец вылезает из тачки, поправив одежду. Сразу обхватывает себя руками: сырой декабрьский ветер пролезает в каждую дырку ее свитера гораздо проворнее, чем Билли. 

— Мы идём? 

— Ну Харрингтон, Стиви-больше-ни-хуя-не-король, выпустился этой весной?

— А, — отмахивается Билли от них обоих. 

Затягивается и идёт вперёд. На крыльцо вытащили две колонки, из них с треском лупит «Кукловод».

— Давай ползи скорей, — напевает Билли, целуясь с Самантой. Она в откровенном чёрном платье с голыми плечами, на правом — временная татуировка, змея, кусающая себя за хвост. Она лесбиянка. Пару месяцев назад у Билли выдался очень дерьмовый вечер, они столкнулись у озера и душевно накурились. С тех пор она стала ему чем-то вроде подружки. Настоящей, а не как эта рыжая овца, уже мешающая себе «кровавую мэри». С Сэм есть о чем поговорить, после косяка она вещает не хуже ебучего Аристотеля, а ещё неплохо поёт свои же стихи. Билли настроил ей старую отцовскую гитару и заезжает подбирать аккорды. Нечасто, чтобы ни у кого не возникало никаких иллюзий. Ещё полгода — и ноги его здесь не будет.

Саманте нравится Вики, поэтому Билли снова начал ее обхаживать за неделю до вечеринки. Он ещё сам не знает, в щедром он настроении или в скотском. В одном случае, он поделится пьяной Вики с Самантой, в другом — попросит Саманту одолжить им с Вики спальню. Билли хорошо усвоил главное правило: люди позволяют тебе все, на что ты считаешь себя вправе.

Стоит на секунду усомниться — и твоя же младшая сестра уложит тебя на лопатки.

— Ты видел, кто к нам приехал? — шепчет Сэм ему на ухо. Билли не собирается поворачиваться следом за ее взглядом. 

— Такая взрослая девочка, а тащишь в дом всякую дрянь, — ухмыляется он и ретируется к столу, где Вики треплется с Кэрол и Томми. 

Томатный сок течёт по губам и горлу. 

Билли пьёт до самого дна и требует налить себе ещё.

Под свист и улюлюканье Вики слизывает красную дорожку с его груди, Билли прикрывает глаза, вздрагивая от прикосновений влажного, горячего языка.

Тащит Вики на середину двора, где танцуют.

Травит грубые шутки, подслушанные на заправке.

Пьёт, целуется с Вики, вливая ей «кровавую мэри» изо рта в рот.

Горло дерёт от дыма, он не расстаётся с сигаретами с тех пор, как вошёл, зажигалка где-то проебалась, так что Билли все время прикуривает от предыдущей. Голова приятно тяжелая. Все приятно похуй. Вечеринка удалась.

Осоловевшая Вики то обвисает у него на плече, то бросается танцевать, все время в кого-то врезаясь. Билли ржёт. Билли танцует с ней возмутительно грязный медляк. Помада у Вики изрядно смазалась, тушь потекла. Но она вертит бёдрами, воображая себя королевой бала. Жадно трется об него передком. Начинает стаскивать свитер. Билли помогает ей, прижав к себе спиной. Раскручивает ее свитер за рукав над головой, бросает в беснующуюся толпу. Кто-то поливает их пивом прямо из шланга. Кто-то отвешивает ему хлесткую пощечину. Кашлянув от удивления, Билли выдыхает дым в расплывающееся лицо Нэнси Уилер, ебучей совести старшей школы Хокинса. Она что-то говорит, забавно шевеля губами, как рыба. Билли не понимает ни единого слова. Девки смешно дерутся, неуклюже, но мало — у Вики против Нэнси нет шансов, тем более, ее тут же бросается перехватывать уебищный неудачник Байерс. И это даёт Билли законную возможность вмешаться. Схватив Байерса за шиворот, он несколько раз коротко врезает ему под ребро. Тот отпускает Вики, но — к удивлению Билли — не падает. А налетает на него, сбивая с ног весом. Впечатывает кулак в скулу. 

Распростёртый на земле, Билли смеётся, вперившись в покачивающееся, накренившееся небо. Оно вот-вот обвалится и придавит всех нахрен. Нависшая над самым домом туча кажется исполинским чудовищем, раскрывшим жадную пасть. На лоб уже капает слюна. На щеку, на руку, на грудь. Капля за каплей. Все разбежались, но никто не сбежит. Билли уж точно не собирается никуда бежать. Кто-то встряхивает его, похлопывает по щекам. Протягивает руку, крепко хватает за локоть. Сжав пальцы на темно-коричневом кожаном рукаве чужой куртки, Билли рывком поднимается на ноги. Его ведёт, и, чтобы не свалиться, он упирается ладонью в чужое плечо. Харрингтон крепко раздался в плечах за полгода. Белая футболка под курткой бугрится на твёрдых мышцах. Отросшие волосы болтаются до лопаток, в ухе, надо же, теперь тоже торчит серьга. 

Поцелуй выходит рваным, коротким. Билли прикусывает губу Харрингтона, а тот отшатывается, отступает, как от прокаженного.

— Уехал, да? — ухмыляется Билли. — А все равно никуда не сбежал.

— Больной придурок, — цедит побледневший Харрингтон, машинально касаясь пальцами губы.

— Никуда, — повторяет Билли. А затем, нечеловечески устав говорить, разворачивается и бредёт к машине. 

Ливень наконец прорывает небесную плотину, обрушивается плотной стеной. Отсекает все лишние звуки. Пошатываясь, то и дело оступаясь на мокрой траве, Билли наконец доходит до своего фонаря и цепляется за железный столб, упирается в него пульсирующей, распухшей щекой. В ушах звенит, во рту муторно. Мало. Его душат идиотские пьяные слезы.

Фонарь мигает.

Раз, другой...


End file.
